


Cantando por ti

by Blairuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, bobos enamorados, bobos siendo babosos y bonitos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairuru/pseuds/Blairuru
Summary: Sólo otro día más en la vida doméstica de Judai y Johan.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 1





	Cantando por ti

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un au post-canon donde Judai y Johan ya tienen una relación. Judai se queda con Johan en su apartamento cada que va a visitarlo.
> 
> La canción que aparece aquí es "Colours of the Rainbow" de Italobrothers. Desde que la escuché me recordó a ellos y pos cosas pasaron.

El Sol se alzaba en lo alto de la bóveda celeste, alumbrando las calles y compartiendo la calidez de sus rayos con quienes los recibieran. El trinar de las avecillas deleitaba a sus oyentes y llenaba el aire de música natural, acompañada con la caricia de la amable brisa. Un nuevo día ya había empezado, llamaba a que las personas abandonaran los brazos del buen Morfeo y se marcharan del reino de los sueños.

En un tranquilo apartamento ya había alguien que se había levantado con el astro reinante, mientras que cierto castaño continuaba enredado en las cálidas sábanas que se negaban a dejarle ir. El de orbes esmeraldas dio una última mirada al bello durmiente a su lado, sonriendo con la sola imagen que contemplaba y acomodando un mechón de cabello rebelde en el rostro ajeno tras su oído. Con esa última mirada, viendo que todo estaba en orden, se estiró; terminando de desperezarse y emprendiendo su camino a la cocina. Le gustaba ser el primero en despertar, así podía tener el desayuno hecho para cuando su compañero abriera los ojos.

Ese día Johan había amanecido con un inexplicable buen humor, estar con Judai tenía esa clase de efecto en él. Parecía que iba a ser un buen día y que absolutamente nada malo podría ocurrir.

Tomó lo que requería para preparar la comida, poniendo todo en orden y empezando su labor junto a la fiel compañía de Ruby que sin falta permanecía a su lado, rondando de un lugar a otro, observando sus movimientos y hablando con él. Traía tan buenos ánimos que, sin percatarse, en algún punto había comenzado a tararear alguna canción que inconscientemente se comenzó a reproducir en su mente.

No mucho tiempo después se escucharon los pasos de alguien más y por la puerta se asomó una cabellera parda algo desordenada, clara prueba de que recién despegaba la cabeza de la almohada. El duelista de cristal se giró levemente sobre sí mismo para ver al recién llegado.

**“Buenos días, Judai”** expresó con alegría, aún entre suaves tarareos.

El duelista del Neo Espacio no pudo reprimir un bostezo perezoso antes de devolver el saludo **“Morning, Johan.”** su voz seguía adornada con rastros de sueño.

Al haber terminado con una de las hornillas, ésta fue apagada, quien había estado cocinando en ese momento tuvo una idea. Una que le hizo ampliar su sonrisa al ver al otro presente. Imprimió un poco más de fuerza a su voz y pasó de un suave canturreo a hilar palabras claramente audibles en forma de canción.

_“All I ever wanted is to be with you_

_Makin me feel so brand new”_

Siendo que ellos eran los únicos presentes era claro a quién iba dirigida aquella letra.

La brillante mirada esmeralda se posó en la almendrada, al ver que había logrado captar su atención, optó por continuar para reafirmar lo que efectivamente estaba haciendo.

_“I thought I could love no more_

_One, two, many times before_

_Now everytime I look up to the sky_

_I’ve got you on my mind”_

Para entonces el más alto cantaba de manera bastante animada, siempre sin apartar sus ojos del motivo por el cual había comenzado a hacer aquello y su felicidad.

_“The colours of the rainbow shine so bright_

_Evertime I look into your eyes_

_It’s the colours of the rainbow_

_Feedin’ my soul_

_Over and over_

_Just like you do”_

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacía al contrario, sólo deteniéndose brevemente cuando se percató de algo.

Con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas, Judai intentaba seguirle el ritmo…

Se vio incapaz de retener una risilla que escapó de sus labios, simplemente no pudo. Le causaban ternura las intenciones ajenas y, juntando a ello el carmín que teñía el rostro del contrario, aquél acto de contener la risa se tornaba en algo difícil. No lo hacía por mal, mucho menos por burla. Sólo había sido una reacción enteramente sincera y natural.

La sonrisa que estuvo adornando sus facciones se amplió aún más al igual que el rubor en las ajenas por causa del bochorno. Mas Johan sin demora terminó de cerrar la distancia que les separaba, rodeó con su brazo derecho al más bajo, pegándolo un poco más a su persona. Con su mano libre tomó la diestra del castaño y entrelazó sus dedos.

No hubo ningún aviso cuando con delicadeza posó sus labios en la mejilla ajena en un afectuoso contacto, un beso casto, rebosante de silente cariño no expresado en voz alta. Algunas cosas no siempre se podían expresar con palabras. Y, en esa ocasión, Johan trataba de transmitir unas cuentas con aquel gesto.

Solía callar diversidad de ellas, porque sabía que algunos de sus deseos resultaban egoístas, en especial con la tarea que cumplía Judai…

_¿Quería pasar más tiempo con él?_ Claro.

_¿Le afectaba que estuviera lejos?_ Ni había que preguntar.

_¿Sólo hablar por teléfono y textos era suficiente?_ Jamás.

_¿Le extrañaba?_ Más de lo que podría expresar.

Mas no planeaba decir nada de eso, serían sus pequeños secretos. Así que, cada momento que podían compartir juntos le eran tan preciados. Cada segundo, minuto, hora, día era algo que atesoraba. 

_Porque no sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que podría verle._

Finalizó aquella muestra de afecto y dirigió una nueva mirada al de orbes pardas. Cosas como la que acababa de hacer era por las que Judai le gustaba.

Eran ese tipo de detalles lo que lo hacían tan especial…

Retrocedió un par de pasos, dándole espacio al otro y señalando la mesa tras de sí con una expresión alegre **_“_ ** **¡Bien! Vamos a comer.”.**

Desde otro punto de la cocina las Gem Beasts se habían mantenido observando en completo silencio, y un pensamiento colectivo surgió:

**_“En verdad Judai había logrado conquistar el corazón de Johan…”_ **


End file.
